pureamazingnessfandomcom-20200213-history
"Hey, What Am I Poking?" Episode 1
WELCOME! ~Disclaimer: This is a spin off of iCarly's "Hey, What Am I Sitting On?" and "Hey, What Am I Licking?". Pure Amazingess Wiki is not affiliated in any way with iCarly and does not claim any objects pertaining to it. We also are not affiliated with Nickelodeon or House of Anubis, and therefore do not own Nina Martin or any objects or characters pertaining to House of Anubis.~ ---- ﻿Welcome to the first ever episode of "Hey, What Am I Poking?"! In this game, a willing contestant will be blindfolded and poke an item. Then, they have to try and guess what they poked in 20 seconds in order to get a prize! For those of you that do not know: Nina Martin is the main character from the Nickelodeon TV show, House of Anubis. She solves Egyptian mysteries. Also, Mrs. Host Lady and Mr. Assistant are fictional characters created by Fabinaforever. If you find that they do exist, well, that's just plain creepy. Your Host: 'Mrs. Host Lady '''Your Assistant: '''Mr. Assistant '''Your Contestant: '''Nina Martin Mrs. Host Lady: Good day, and welcome to the first ever episode of ''"Hey, What Am I Poking?"! I'm your host, Mrs. Host Lady, and this is my assistant, Mr. Assistant! (Mrs. Host Lady and Mr. Assistant wave as the crowd cheers) Mrs. Host Lady: In this game, a contestant will be blindfolded, then poke an item, and they will have twenty seconds to guess what it is in order to win a prize! Mr. Assistant, please show the audience what the contestant will be poking today! Mr. Assistant: The item our contestant will be poking today is... (Mr. Assistant whips off curtain) '''A SPIKEY MELON! Mrs. Host Lady: Wow, that's interesting! And what will the contestant win if they guess correctly? Mr. Assistant: The prize our contestant will try to win is... 'A HOLLOW WATERMELON!' Mrs. Host Lady: How unique! Now, I am happy to introduce today's contestant, she came all the way from America to England just to join a boarding school, she solved the mystery of Anubis House, and is currently taken by the handsome Fabian Rutter...NINA MARTIN! (CROWD GOES WILD!) (Nina walks on stage, waving) Mrs. Host Lady: Hello, Nina! How are you today? Nina: I couldn't be better, thank you for asking! Mrs. Host Lady: Now that's what I like to hear! Are you ready to poke something today?! Nina: (laughs) Yes, I am! I can't wait to get started! I feel like Harry Potter! Mrs: Host Lady: ...? Nina: Never mind. Mrs. Host Lady: Okay then! Let's get this show on the road! Haha, get it? 'Cause we're acutally on a show...and...Yeah. Anyway! Mr. Assistant, will you please apply Miss Martin's blindfold? Mr. Assistant: I'd be happy to! (Mr. Assistant blindfolds Nina) Mrs. Host Lady: Okay! Get ready, Nina! 3...2...1...BEGIN! (Nina is lead over to the melon and she pokes it) Mrs. Host Lady: 20 seconds on the clock- Nina, what do you think you poked? Nina: Well...It was spikey...Um, was it a cactus? (16 Seconds) Mrs. Host Lady: Very close! But that's not it! Nina: Um...It felt...like... (11 Seconds) Mrs. Host Lady: You can make it Nina! Keep guessing! Nina: Is it...A porcupine? Mrs. Host Lady: No, sorry, that's not it. Keep going! (7 Seconds) Nina: Is it...A pineapple? Mrs. Host Lady: Almost there, but still not it! You have 4 seconds! Nina: Is it...Oh, I got it! It's a spikey melon! (DING DING DING DING DING!) (Nina rips off blindfold) Nina: I won? Really?! Oh, I have to go tell Fabian! And Gram! And Amber! And Patricia! And... Mrs. Host Lady: Yes, you can tell them- after you accept your prize! Nina: My prize?! Mrs. Host Lady: You have won...A HOLLOW WATERMELON! Nina: ...What? Mrs. Host Lady: I said...A HOLLOW WATERMELON! Nina: Really? That's my prize. Mrs. Host Lady: Well, we didn't wanna give away something worth money... Nina: This show is cheap! Mrs. Host Lady: Welcome to show biz, honey! Mr. Assistant: If you're not gonna take the watermelon, can I have it? (Nina hits Mr. Assistant with the watermelon) Mr. Assistant: (dizzy) That's not hollow! Nina: I'm outta here! I can't believe I was humiliated on TV! (Nina runs off stage) Mrs. Host Lady: Well...That's all we have time for today! See you next time, on "Hey, What Am I Poking?" (...Can we get a doctor out here?) (Ending credits) Got Recommendations? Post Below, and Sign Your Post! Category:Short Stories Category:Game Shows Category:Hey, What Am I Poking? Category:RANDOM Category:Episodes Category:Series